Personal objects, such as bottles of water and other beverages, wallets, cellular telephones, iPods, PDAs, etc. are often carried by hand during exercise, such as walking or running. This keeps the objects easily available, but also occupies the person's hands. Other means for carrying these and other types of personal objects include waist and ankle clips, backpacks, fanny packs, and the like, which free the person's hands, but do not keep the personal objects easily accessible. In other situations, possible users may be limited in their ability to carry or access such personal articles.